


Coming Out

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Gay Ned Leeds, Gay Panic, Gen, Legos, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Threats that were meant to be jokes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: After Tony goes too far when teasing about Ned, Peter comes clean about his and Ned’s relationship. Tony tries to make amends.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never seen Spiderman help

_‘Sir, Peter has arrived.’_

“Send him up, Fri.” Tony didn’t look up from his desk, currently displaying the schematics for Peter’s Suit. It wasn’t long before he heard the excited ‘Hey, Mr Stark!’ Peter always greeted him with.

“Hey, Pete.”

“Is that my suit?” Peter asked, dropping his school bag at the door and approaching the desk. Tony blinked at him.

“It is.”

“Wh-why are you looking at my suit?” Peter questioned. Tony shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m trying to figure out how to stop your nerdy friend- Ted was it?- hacking the suit. One day it’s your suit, the next it’s mine, then we’ll all be screwed, won’t we?”

“Ned wouldn’t do that. He only did it because I told him to, don’t be mad at him.” Peter’s voice suddenly went very quiet.

“You could have killed yourself running around without the Training Wheels Protocol.”

“To be fair, Karen should have helped me a bit more instead of flirting with me-”

“What was that?” Tony stood upright, glaring at Peter.

“Nothing, Mr Stark, Karen is perfect…” Peter muttered.

“That’s what I thought you said.” Tony turned back to the schematics. “You know,Ted could be arrested for what he did. My lawyers could have him arrested and unable to get a job in seconds.”

“What?!” Peter jolted up, his breath hitching in his throat. “N-no, Mr Stark, Sir, please! It was my fault! I told him to! I forced him! He didn’t-!”

“Kid-”

“Please, Mr Stark, he’ll never gonna want to see me again!” Peter barely heard his own voice over the pumping in his ears. “He- Oh, god, he’s gonna dump me! He’s gonna hate me!”

“Peter!” Tony grabbed the hyperventilating boy by the shoulders. “I said I _‘could’_ , not that I _‘would’_. Do you really think I’d do that to you?”

“You never liked Ned!” Peter pushed away. “You- I-I don’t- W-would you?”

“If I would, don’t you think I’d have done it by now?” Tony asked.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Peter let out a breath of relief, his hand coming to rest over his heart. “Don’t be mad at Ned, I told him to- He tried to tell me no-”

“Kid-”

“I think I’m gonna go study, Mr Stark, if that’s okay…?”

“Yeah, sure. Yeah.” Tony tried not to sound disappointed. “You go study.”

“Thanks, Mr Stark… Sorry…” Peter whispered, trudging over to the door and retrieving his bag before leaving. Tony sighed.

“Fri, let me know if anything changes with Pete.”

_‘Aye, Sir.’_

* * *

Tony was on the couch when he got the alert.

_‘Sir, Peter’s heart rate suggests he has fallen asleep.’_

“Let Aunt May know he’ll be staying the night.” Tony responded before standing and, after a quick stretch, heading to the elevator. “Take me to wherever Peter is.”

 _‘Peter is in his bedroom.’_ Friday announced, taking Tony to the relevant floor.

“Awesome. Thanks, Fri.” Tony muttered, exiting the elevator and following the hallway Dow until he got to Peter’s bedroom door. He knocked gently, careful not to scare the poor boy more than he already had.

“Pete?”

_“Hm…? Mr Stark…?”_

“How’d you guess?” Tony smirked. “Can I come in?”

_“Sure, ’s your tower.”_

“Yeah, it’s _my_ tower, but it’s _your_ privacy.” Tony pushed the door open slightly and peered around, spotting Peter at his desk. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Can I just say, I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“No, ’s okay. Shoulda known you were kiddin’.”

“Pete, I threatened your friend- boyfriend, whatever. That was…”

“Dumb?”

“Me? A multi-millionaire genius? Dumb?” Tony gasped in mock offence. “Careful, kid, the press will hear you.”

“Spiderman’ll get ‘em.” Peter yawned. “Won’t let ‘em publish shit about you.”

“Uh, was that a curse word?!” Tony cried. “Who taught you that?”

“Friday, how many times did Mr Stark say shit t’day?”

_‘143.’_

“Tha’s a lot, Mr Stark.”

“Little shit.”

_‘144.’_

Peter snorted.

“Alright, bed with you, Underoos.”

“Mr Stark?” Peter whined as Tony picked the kid up and plopped him down on his bed. The kid was too far gone to get his pyjamas on now.

“Yeah?”

“Don’ be mad at Ned?”

“I’m not.” Tony smiled fondly, tucking the teenager in as though he was a toddler. “I love you, kid, and if he makes you happy, I’m gonna make an effort to get to know him better.”

“He loves you, Mr Stark.”

“Everyone loves me, kid.” Tony chuckled, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Goodnight, Pete.”

“‘Night, Mr Stark. Love you too…”

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was surprisingly less awkward than either of them expected.

“Did you say you loved me last night?” Peter asked suddenly, looking up from his pancakes.

“Nope. Must’ve been hearing things, kid. Or dreaming.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Who knows?” Tony shrugged, taking a bite of his breakfast.

“Fri, play footage from-”

“Okay! Okay, yeah, I did.” Tony gave in.

“Did I say it back?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good. That’s all I was worried about, to be honest.” Peter turned back to his plate. Tony pretended his heart hadn’t melted at those words.

“So… You and Ned are dating?” Tony asked as if it were a question as he watched Peter poke his pancakes around the plate.

“Y-yeah.”

“Is that why you’re upset that Karen flirts with you?”

“No, no! Karen’s perfect, Mr Stark. Thank you.”

“Okay.” It was quiet for a moment. “So what’s the deal here? Gay? Bi?”

“Um… Bi, I think. M-Maybe Asexual?

“I’m old, kid, you’re gonna have to explain that.”

“I-it means I don’t wanna have… you know…”

“Fair enough.” Tony shovelled a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. “So… Does May know you’re dating? Or Bi?”

“Yeah, she knows I’m Bi. I-I think she kinda assumes we’re dating? I-I mean, she caught me with no clothes on with him when he found out I was Spiderman.”

“Yikes. So, you’ve been dating… How long?”

“About 6 months.”

“You haven’t told anyone?”

“Oh, no, everyone at school knows. I mean, how do you think Penis Parker came about?”

“I’m sorry, what?!” Tony dropped his fork.

“N-nothing! It’s nothing, I can handle it, forget I said anything! Oh, look at the time, I-I gotta go.” Peter quickly stood and grabbed his bag, making a run for the door.

“Fri, get Happy ready to take Pete to school.”

_‘On it, Sir.’_

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“Invite Ned back with you tonight. I got a surprise for you.”

“O-oh, okay! Thank you, Mr Stark!”

“Get downstairs before Happy becomes Un-Happy.”

“I’m sure he’s heard that one before, Mr Stark.” Peter chuckled before leaving. Tony smirked. The boy knew him well.

* * *

“Dude, I can’t believe Mr Stark invited me, _me,_ to the tower with you!” Ned cried as Happy led them from the car to the entrance. “This is so exciting!”

“Yeah, I-I kinda told him about us, that’s… okay, right?”

“You worry too much, you know? I don’t care who knows.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” Ned beamed. Peter giggled at the Star Wars reference.

“You two are giving me cavities…” Happy muttered as he pulled them into the elevator.

“Whatever.” Peter smirked. “Fri, take us to Tony please?”

_‘Of course, Mr Parker.’_

“Woah, she responds to you?” Ned asked. “Will she respond to me? Hey, Friday!”

_‘Hello, Future Mr Parker.’_

“Mr Stark!” Peter groaned as Happy snorted in amusement. Ned just seemed too amazed by the A.I. to notice.

“She’s amazing.” Ned breathed.

_‘Thank you, Ned. You are amazing too, from what Mr Parker has told me about you.”_

“Fri, stop flirting with Peter’s boyfriend.” Tony’s voice came from behind them. “Hey, Pete.”

“Hey, Mr Stark. This is Ned.” Peter had to tug his boyfriend out the elevator and into the lab, since he was too in shock by the sight of the man.

“You’re the kid who hacked Karen.” Tony smirked, holding his hand out. Ned shook it. “I could use someone like you to secure my A.I.s.”

“I- Really?”

“Really.” Tony nodded before turning and reaching for two boxes on his desk. “I got you boys something. I didn’t know which one to get so I got both.” Tony shrugged, handing a box to each of them. Peter froze, staring at the 7,500 piece Lego Millennium Falcon in his hands.

“M-Mr Stark! This-!”

“Holy shit, i-is this…?” Ned blinked, interrupting Peter. “The Death Star 2?!”

“What? B-but that’s been discontinued for years!” Peter cried. “It’s over $2,000! It’s a collectors item!”

“It’s a good thing you collect them then.” Tony smirked, crossing his arms.

“Mr Stark-”

“Peter.”

“I-I don’t know what to say, Mr Stark.” Peter croaked. “This means so much, honestly.”

“Just trying to make a good impression.” Tony smirked. Peter blinked, unsure if Tony was joking or not. “I’ve never seen the appeal of Lego, care to show me?”

“Mr Stark, Sir, you’re gonna love it!” Ned beamed.

* * *

Tony hated to admit it, but spending 7 hours building the Millenium Falcon with his kid and his kid’s boyfriend was far more enjoyable than he’d imagined it would be.

“Mr Stark, you can’t put that there!” Peter cried, snatching a piece from Tony. “That’s an 8 by 2, you need a 10 by 2!”

“Kid, all I see are dots, so many dots that my visions blurring and all the pieces are starting to look the same.”

“Here, Mr Stark.” Ned handed the correct piece to Tony, who nodded in thanks. Peter smiled to himself.

* * *

“First time I saw Peter on YouTube, I knew I was never letting him out in that onesie again.” Tony smirked as he clipped a piece in place. Peter inspected it before flicking the page of the instructions. “I only took him in to cure his bad fashion sense.”

“Mr Stark…” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think that can be cured, Mr Stark, he’s too far gone.”

“Ned!” Peter cried. Tony chuckled.

“Personally, I think his suit is wonderful.”

“You did great with it, Mr Stark.” Ned told him.

“Of course, I had to take it away from him or being a disobedient child.” Tony smirked at Peter, who huffed playfully.

“Ooh, is that why you sucked when that building fell on you?”

“Ned-!”

“A building fell on you?” Tony cried. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Um…”

“You’re grounded, kid. No patrol for a week.”

“Mr Stark!”

“High-five, Ned.” Tony held his hand up to Ned, who eagerly high-fived him.

“Dude, I just high fived Tony Stark!”

The room filled with laughter.

* * *

“And… Done!” Peter beamed, taking a step back.

“It’s beautiful.” Ned breathed, holding his hand out to Peter. The two did their secret handshake, eyes never leaving the model. Tony just chuckled.

“You two are gonna have to teach me that.”

“It’s too complicated for someone as old as you to understand.” Peter smirked. Tony gasped.

“Well then, I guess you don’t belong on the Millenium Eagle.”

“Falcon- What?” Peter blinked, slightly amused when Tony pulled out Iron Man and Spiderman Lego figurines. He placed Iron Man on the top and dropped Spiderman on the floor. “Hey!”

“Of course, we can’t forget Ned.” Tony placed another figurine beside Iron Man.

“Peter, it’s me!” Ned gasped. “That’s so awesome! You’re awesome, Mr Stark!”

“Yeah, Mr Stark…” Peter whispered, leaning closer to Tony and watching as Ned studied the Lego model closely. “You’re awesome. Thank you.”

“He’s a good kid, Peter. I approve.”

“So… I can date my boyfriend of 6 months?” Peter smirked. Tony shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”

“Gee, thanks, Mr Stark.” Peter chuckled. Tony pat the boy’s shoulder fondly before letting him run off to play with Ned.

Watching the two study the model together, sharing hushed whispers about Spiderman and Mr Stark, Tony knew the kid was good for Peter. Heck, maybe they were both good for him too.


End file.
